


The Fireplace

by Starbelliedgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, House Hunting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbelliedgirl/pseuds/Starbelliedgirl
Summary: Dean and Castiel go house-hunting.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 31





	The Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Destiel December 2020 day 1 prompt Fireplace (presented by @jellydeans and @galaxycastiel on Tumblr). Also this is my first fic posted on AO3, so forgive me for any formatting weirdness!

"And as you can see, the living room gets a great view of the sunset this time of year." The real estate agent beamed, tugging nervously at her skirt to straighten it. She was young, couldn't have had this job for long, and her inexperience showed every time she stammered whenever Dean tried to talk to her.

This was the sixth house they toured this week, and truthfully Dean was tired of discussing window views, paneling, cupboard space, or whatever selling point the agent pitched. He would have taken a tent at this point, but Cas, somewhat unfortunately, cared immensely about every detail. Yet, Dean, underneath his huffing, found Cas' scrutiny endearing. He would watch his angel examine the crown molding, and listen to him consider whether the bed would be better positioned underneath the master-room window or facing towards it, and he would have a sudden overwhelming urge to pull Cas in and kiss him. After all, in the end, Dean was only this impatient because he couldn't wait to start their life together-- _really_ together. To move out of the bunker and into their own home.

"What do you think, Cas?" Dean asked, joining the angel next to the window. Behind the glass was a fenced backyard speckled with various native shrubs and flowers that Dean didn't know the names of.

Cas gave a barely visible nod. "This house is my favorite out of all the ones we've seen." He looked past Dean and towards the other side of the room. "I'm particularly fond of the fireplace."

It _was_ nice, Dean had to admit: classic red brick with a dark wood mantle, perfect for displaying family pictures and the pottery Jack had made in his community art class this last summer; a newly replaced screen, black and functionally classy; slightly charred brick inside from obvious years of use. It was the kind of fireplace Dean had seen on TV, in other people's homes, but never thought he would own himself. It was unbelievable he had the chance to have one now.

"It would be nice to have during the winter," Cas mused. "We could string garland and hang stockings for Jack and Claire." Dean chuckled at the idea of Claire grudgingly rifling through a stocking, but Cas didn't notice. "We could sit around a fire with them--with Sam and Eileen, too."

"Yeah, a lot better than hanging out in the bunker and breathing in each other's recycled air."

Cas, ignoring him, tilted his head slightly and thought a moment. "Maybe we could roast marshmallows."

Dean couldn't stop himself this time, even with the real estate agent still standing right there. He cradled Cas' face with both hands and kissed his angel gently but firmly, as if he wanted Cas to know that everything about this kiss was intentional, his _love_ was intentional. He smiled against Cas' lips and grazed his thumbs across each cheek. When they parted, Dean gave Cas a lopsided grin and said, "I'd like that."


End file.
